


Magic Fingers

by enana



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enana/pseuds/enana
Summary: Evie has weird food cravings and her friends decide to speak up.





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic i write in english, the first one i write for this ship/fandom and the first one i write in two years. So please be kind, leave comments with feedback if you want and i hope you like it.

“Evie, don’t you think you’ve been having weird cravings lately?” Carlos spoke looking at Evie take another bite to her peanut butter, banana and pickles sandwich.   
“I don’t know what you are talking about Carlos… This isn’t weird.” The blue haired girl looked at all her friends trying to get them to drop the subject.   
“Come one Eves, you’ve been eating really weird things lately and you also said you were getting sick in the mornings” Jay said hoping Evie would understand what they were saying.   
“I think what Jay is trying to say Evie, is that probably you are pregnant…” Lonnie whispered it, not actually wanting to start problems with her friends.   
“How can I even be pregnant, I don’t know if you remember guys but I’m married with Mal, a woman. There is no way I’m pregnant” Evie was starting to get annoyed and stressed.   
“I don’t want to assume anything but you have been really close to Dou-” Audrey couldn’t finish her sentence before Evie started yelling at her.   
“What does that even mean, Audrey! What is wrong with you? You really think I would cheat on Mal?”   
“Evie of course we know you’ll never cheat on Mal, it just… It looks like you’re pregnant ” Ben looked at her with pure kindness in his eyes. “I think we should take you to a doctor and find out what is going on.”   
“Okay…” Evie let out a sigh as she got up from her chair and went to the limo that was waiting for them.   
On their way to the hospital Evie couldn’t stop thinking about what their friends said. Maybe she was pregnant, but how? She’s only been with Mal, she would never cheat. They have talked about starting a family a few times and they wanted to, but they've been married for only a year and they wanted to wait maybe another year or two.   
Evie was brought back to reality with the sound of the limo door being open and Jay pushing her out of it.   
“Everything is gonna be fine Eves, don’t worry.” The tall boy hugged her before stepping aside to let her walk to the hospital door.   
Before she entered the building she looked at all her friends, her family. Carlos gave her one of his warm smiles, reserved exclusively for the former VKs. Ben, Audrey and Lonnie were all looking at her with curiosity and affection.   
She had them, and she had Mal. Everything was going to be alright. 

********

Princess Evie, what brings you here?” A white haired old man spoke softly greeting her with a handshake.   
Yes, princess Evie. After they graduated from Auradon Prep Ben decided to restore her royal status and when they got married Mal became officially a princess too.   
Evie took a deep breath after sitting down and she started talking. “I think I might be pregnant… But I don’t know how it happened.” She hoped the doctor wouldn’t think the same thing Audrey thought while they were having lunch.   
“Well, having in mind who you are married to, is not that hard to figure out how it happen. There’s not a way to know for sure but I’m gonna say that it was Mal’s magic that caused this.” The doctor got up from his chair and walked to the stretcher and pointed to Evie to sit in it. 

After a few minutes Evie walked out the hospital with a weird look on her face, her friends were worried but said nothing as the princess got into the limo and asked the driver to take her to her mansion, which she shared with Jay and Carlos, and obviously her wife.   
When they arrived Carlos and Jay sat her on her bed and when they were about to speak their best friend started crying.   
“Evie, please tell us what happened… We are here for you” Carlos said with pain in his voice, Evie was like a big sister to him he couldn’t bare to see her like that.   
If they weren’t that close to her they wouldn’t have heard her. “I’m pregnant” she whispered.   
After a few minutes of just holding each other Evie calmed down and looked at the boys with nothing but love in her eyes.   
“I’m pregnant… I’m 6 weeks pregnant… I can't believe it. The doctor said maybe Mal's magic did this but there is no way to be 100% sure, he said that maybe she've been thinking about it for a while and her magic took care of it." she giggled slightly, a warm and cozy feeling starting to grow inside of her.   
"That's amazing, Eves!" The boys said at the same time, happiness spilling from their words.   
"We are gonna be uncles, Jay!" The white haired boy jumped on his boyfriend and started kissing his face.   
After talking for a few hours they heard the door opening and Mal's footsteps approach the bedroom.   
"Hey... why are you on my bed?" She commented with a small grin on her face. She took off her shoes and jacket to crawl onto the bed and kiss her wife.   
"We were just talking, babe." Evie couldn't contain the smile that was starting to form.   
"Why so happy? Somethin' you need to tell me?" Evie looked into her wife's green eyes and felt all the love her heart contains, and knew that love would only grow. With only one look, Carlos and Jay got up from the bed and left to their room.   
"Yes. I do need to tell you something. It's really important." Mal immediately noticed the happy tears forming on the corners of her princess eyes and an 'I love you' slipped from her mouth, barely a whisper, making Evie even more emotional. "Mal... I'm pregnant."   
Mal definitely wasn't expecting that, she thought that maybe Meg and Rapunzel wanted Evie to design more dresses for them (Mal held back her laugh remembering how ,her then girlfriend, fainted the first time they showed up on her shop).   
But a baby, a tiny human, a mini version of Evie. Mal knew that would be the death of her and apparently her face was showing exactly that because Evie's smile was replaced for a worried frown, so before the blue haired princess could said anything Mal let the first thought that came to her mind fill the silence.   
"A tiny human is going to be running around this house in a few months and Jay and Carlos are gonna be the father figures... This kid is going to have the childhood we never had." Her voice soft and her face wet from the tears.   
After all the hugging and kissing Evie noticed a look of confusion in Mal's eyes "Does this mean i somehow got you pregnant?" she mumbled, amused by this new discovery. "Did my magic fingers do this?" Mal asked with a shit-eating grin. 

****** 

"Come on girls, just tell us if it's going to be a boy or a girl. It's been two hours since you got home from your appointment." Carlos begged the princesses. Earlier that day they went to the doctor to finally know the gender of the baby, but when they got back they just went straight to their bedroom. Obviously their best friends got worried, they thought that maybe something was wrong but Mal let them know they were just processing everything.   
"Please, i wanna know if i won the bet." Jay said with a huge smile on his face that slowly melted away once he saw Evie's serious face. "And also... I wanna know if I'll have to take care of a little princess or a little prince. Lonnie, Ben and i think it's a boy." His bright smile once again on his face.   
"And Audrey, Jane and i think it's a girl. So, what is it?" Carlos' cheeks were hurting from his giant smile.   
"Well..." Mal looked at her wife, the love of her life and couldn't belive how far they've come, she never imagined she'd be this happy. "You both won, we are having a girl and a boy."   
"I can't belive we are having twins. That's crazy." When they got to Auradon, Evie thought she'll have to marry a prince, like her mother taught her, and spend her entire life thinking about the girl with purple hair and green eyes who stole her heart but now they were married and expecting twins. Life couldn't be better.   
"You are having twins. We are all going to die, aren't we?" Jay asked laughing slightly, everyone in the room could feel the love and affection in his words.   
With that simple statement Mal knew her children were going to have all the love she, Evie, Carlos and Jay never got from their parents. Her children. While growing up in the isle the idea of being in love and having kids never crossed Mal's mind simply because her mother taught her things like love is weakness and what you love destroys you the most but those things were all lies, everything her mother told her and taught her were pure lies. 

Since they were princesses the news spread like wildfire, the next day the mansion's main yard was filled with paparazzis wanting to know everything about the next prince and princess of Auradon. And it got even worse when King ben arrived to the scene, since a huge amount of people thought he helped the princesses to start this family.   
"Thank God you are here Ben. Mal is going crazy with all the flashes outside, i think she is about to turn into a dragon." As soon as those words left Evie's mouth Mal appeared at the top of the stairs with her eyes glowing.   
"I am not turning into a dragon, E." After getting to the end of the stairs and giving her wife a reassuring smile, she turned to face Ben. "Aren't you suppose to do something about this, Ben? You are the fucking king." Mal snapped at her ex boyfriend, her still glowing eyes made the king take a few step away from her. Evie took Mal's hand and started rubbing her thumb on the other girl's palm, she smiled when shiny green eyes slowly started to fade away.   
"Calm down, Mal. I am going to talk to them now, but you'll have to get used to it. I know people with cameras following you around was one of the things you hated the most when we were dating" Ben smiled at the sight of interlocked hands, he loved them and couldn't be happier for them. "but your children are going to be the first twins in this kingdom since the tweedles, it is going to be a big deal."   
"E, i know you love the cameras and everything but im not letting that people get near our kids."   
"I know, M. I do love the cameras and flashes but i don't want that for our babies, at least not until they are a little bit older." Evie said kissing her wife's cheek.   
After dealing with the crowd outside the mansion Ben went inside with a purple and blue box in his hands.   
"I know you said you didn't want gifts for the twins but i saw this and i had to buy it." And with those words Ben left the box and the floor and opened it.   
"Oh my god Ben that's amazing." "Ben you have to be fucking kidding me." Evie and Mal expressed their thoughts at the same time, one with laughter in her voice and the other with pure annoyance, causing the king to laugh loudly.   
"I can't believe you fucking bought a giant version of me as a dragon. What the fuck." Mal said staring at the giant purple plastic dragon, with green glowing eyes.   
"And it comes with her princess." He pulled an Evie doll from his pocket.   
"Oh my god, Baby. That's me! I have a doll. I can't believe it."   
"That dragon thing hapenned years ago, why would you even bring it back."   
"Because you are super cute as a dragon, M. Specially when you purr when i scratch behind your ears. Imagine if our children are part dragon too. That would be even cuter." Evie's voice reflected pure excitement and Mal's heart melted right away.   
"Okay, it would be really cute. But they could also burn this whole house down accidentally." A small smile starting to form on her lips. 

********

"Hey guys, you know you can't call the babies "the twins" for the rest of their lives. You have to think about names."   
"Yeah, if possible before they are born." The two guys said jokingly.   
"Shut up idiots. We have talked about names, we just haven't told you."   
"Wait, we have?"   
"Oh my God, E. I was lying, that was a lie. I didn't want them to know we haven't discussed baby names." she said pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.   
"We live in the same house, they know we haven't discussed baby names yet." Evie grinned, putting an arm around her waist.   
"I say you name the little dude Jay."   
"No way in hell we are naming our kids after our friends, that's the only thing we have discussed."   
"Yeah, i don't like that. Actually, I've been thinking about some names, M." Evie added touching her belly and smiling.   
"Jay, Carlos, can you give us a moment?"   
"Sure we can ma'am. Come on, C."   
"Have fun choosing baby names."   
After the two guys left the room Mal and Evie just looked at each other for a few minutes, silence has always been comfortable between the two of them.   
"Remember our first date?" Evie giggled.   
"Please don't make me think about it, E. It was awful." She covered her blushing face.   
"Yeah, it was awful. You ran into a car, then you bought me some flowers that you are alergic to and started sneezing smoke. Oh, and when we were eating you choked on your food."   
"And we had to go back to our dorm room earlier than expected. I am still sorry about that, babe."   
"You apologized all the ride back to the school and you thought i was mad because i wasn't talking."   
"Yeah, i was freaking out inside. And then you went into the bathroom and i almost started crying because i thought you hated me for ruining our date."   
"I remember getting out of the bathroom with my pj's on and you stared at my for like five minutes after i told you we were having a movie night. After all it was an amazing first date." Evie closed the distance between them with a kiss full of love."   
"The best first date. But what has this to do with choosing baby names?" Mal asked tilting her head slightly.   
"Nothing, i just remembered it. We could say that's how everything started but that would be a lie because all this started back in the Isle to be honest, at least for me."   
"For me it also started back in the Isle i just didn't know what love or caring for someone meant so it took me a little while to figure it out."   
"Yeah, i wouldn't change anything."   
"Me neither, E. But Jay and Carlos are right, we have to choose baby names soon, because the doctor said within the next few weeks our little nuggets will be born.   
"I was thinking maybe Marcus and Taylor."   
"Nope, don't i like it. What about Sam and Jason?"   
"Nicole and Ethan?"   
"Oliver and Charlie?"   
"Lucas and Karla?"   
"No, my heart just stopped because your accent slipped out and i won't survive it if we named them like that."   
"You know I'm gonna teach them spanish so you might want to let me teach you too."   
"No way, the last time we tried that i literally passed out after like 5 minutes of you speaking in spanish, i can't do it."   
"We just started dating when i tried to teach you, it's been a few years and you've heard me speak spanish since we were little so don't be that dramatic, M." Evie said laughing at her wife's face. 

"We've been saying randoom names for three hours, E. We should go to sleep." Mal said snuggling even closer to Evie, resting her head on the taller girl's chest and one hand on her giant belly. Evie could hear the sleepiness on her voice.   
"Okay, babe. But i have one more."   
Mal just hummed in response.   
"Dylan for her and Damián for him."   
For some reason those two names just made sense to Mal, those names felt right.   
"Dylan and Damián... A lot of people are going to mispronounce his name, and I am going to correct them eveytime." Mal said with a huge smile on her face before kissing her. 

************

When Mal got home after a really long day at work she wasn't expecting to see what she saw. She thought she would get home and find her wife already asleep and her two babies sleeping on their cribs as well. But what she saw warmed her heart.   
First, when she opened the front door and entered the living room she was faced with her two best friends passed out on the couch surrounded by her children toys. Then she went upstairs to Dylan's and Damián's room but they weren't there so she walked down the hall to the main bedroom and before she opened the door she started hearing her Evie's soft voice singing something in spanish.   
When she finally opened the door she saw her wife with their two kids on a rocking chair. She was softly singing, a lullaby Mal guessed.   
"Din dan, din don dan,   
Campanitas sonarán.   
Din dan, din don dan,   
Que a los niños dormirán.   
Dindilín dandalán dandalán dan,   
Las estrellas brillarán.   
Cierra los ojos y duérmete ya,   
Porque la noche muy pronto vendrá.   
Dan, dan, dan."   
"What a nice way to fall asleep, lucky them." Mal said finally entering the bedroom and kissing Evie.   
"If you want i can sing to you too. How was your day, babe?" Evie asked as she placed her children on their cribs.   
"Very productive, actually. Remember Roman, Yzma's son?" Evie noded in response. "He helped me finish the mural for the school, he just got back from i don't know where after being away for like 5 years so he didn't know about us getting married or you being pregnant. It was nice seeing his reaction."   
"I remember how he tried to kiss me at every single party we had in the Isle."   
"Yeah, i hated him for that. Anyway, how was your day?"   
"The usual, a finished a few dressed that needed to be fixed. It was pretty calm and boring to be honest."   
"That sucks. Did these two little nuggets caused any chaos today?" Evie hugged her before letting out a sigh making Mal lift her head.   
"Carlos said that when the kids were napping Dylan turned into a dragon and flew to Damián's crib and cuddled with him in dragon form, and somehow he sensed his sister being a dragon so he transformed to. All of that while they were sleeping." Happiness spilling from every single word she said.   
Dylan and Damián had pale skin and green eyes like Mal, and blue hair like Evie. But when in dragon form, Damián had light purple skin wit dark purple dots and Dylan had dark blue skin becoming lighter on her stomach and around her eyes.   
"I can't believe our three months old twins are already turning into dragons. It took me years to do it, why can they experience that since the beginning, E? It's not fair."   
"You are such a cry baby, M." She bit her lip while looking at her wife's pout. "Come on, let's get into bed."   
After doing their night routine they got into bed and snuggled together like every night since the first night in Auradon.   
"I love you, M. Thank you for everything you've given me, and for everything you've done for me." Evie kissed Mal's forehead and squeezed her tighter.   
"Don't need to thank me, E. Everything i do, i do it because of you. I love you."   
They fell asleep holding each other close, smiles on their faces and hearts full of love.


End file.
